Misty turns into a Pikachu
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Accepting to do an errand for Professor Oak, Misty travels to Bills house, where the Pokemon fanatic is in the middle of finishing his invention known as the Pokemon creation device. As she arrives, things get hectic as Team Rocket are there to steal the machine to use for themselves, as she tries to stop them Misty in knocked into the machine herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Misty the Pikachu**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over Cerulean city, pidges flew above in the bright blue sky, as the summer breeze blew through the city. In the heart of the city, sat the Cerulean gym, which was one of the most powerful in the region of Kanto. This was all thanks to the very gym leader, who was currently in charge of running it.

Her name - Misty Waterflower, ever since she stopped travelling with her friends Ash and Brock, she took over it, from her sisters and earned the gym a lot of respect. She's barley lost any battles, which she was proud of.

On this day, Misty had just finished the last battle of the afternoon, which she won of course, she was extremely glad that the day was at an end and she and her Pokemon could relax a little.

Misty had just realised all her Pokémon to give them a break, she feed them Brocks specially made pokemon food and she sat down for a moment and dipped her feet in the water of the pool. "Ahhh, what a day? There were some tough trainers, but we still managed to beat them," Misty said with a pleased smile as she watched her pokemon swim.

As usual her psyduck ended up falling in the pool and her starmie ended up saving it, Misty shook her head as the duck ran to her, "oh, psyduck, I really got to teach you how to swim," Misty said patting his head.

"Psy…" The duck quacked.

Suddenly the sound the gyms telephone blared through the building, "hmm," Misty murmured as she stood up, "okay enjoy you're break guys, I'll be back in a few moments." She said walking off into the lobby of the gym. She picked up the video call.

"Helllooo, Cerulean gym, Misty speaking." Misty greeted not really sure who was calling.

"Hmm….ohhhh hellooo there Misty good to see you," It was Professor Oak.

"Oh, hey professor it's great to hear from you too." Misty replied surprised to hear from the professor.

"Misty, I'm terribly sorry for troubling you with this, but all my assistants are out on a field experiment thing, and Tracey is away on a personal errand or I would have asked him to do this for me, but you're my only option now and since you live closer….." The professor let out a sigh while rubbing his head. He suddenly yelped as a pokemon let out a water attack in the lab.

"Ahhhh…..I told you guys no fighting in the labbbbb!" He yelled as he ducked slightly.

"Bulba!" Came the sound of bulabsaur, the one that belonged to Ash.

The Professor sighed in relief as he watched the grass pokemon guide the pokemon out of the lab, with a hand on his chest the professor stood up and pet the grass pokemon on the head as he came and joined them at the phone. "Thank you Bulbasaur." Oak smiled as he jumped up on the counter.

"Wow Professor, you sound like you have you're hands full over there," Misty said sweat dropped having seen the scene before.

Professor Oak rubbed his head, "you have no idea, this lab has been a riot today, I don't know what's got the Pokemon so upset. I'm still glad that Ash left his Bulbasaur here with me, he a great helper and peace maker." Oak said smiling down at the pokemon.

"Hey bulbasaur its great to see you again," Misty said greeting the grass pokemon.

"Bulabsaur nodded in return "saurrrrr!"

"But back to the matter at hand, Misty I'm so sorry to ask this of you, but since you live closer, I was wondering if you'd pick something up for me? It's a package from my friend Bill the pokemon fanatic, you remember him, don't you?"

Misty's eyes widened "oh, yes I remember him, don't worry Professor, I don't mind doing this, It'll be great to get outta the gym for a little bit."

"Are you sure? I know I'm putting you out, when you've got such a busy gym to run. I'd go myself but as you seen, I don't want to leave the lab unattended as the place will probably not be there when I come back," He chuckled slightly.

"Of course not, I've got my attendants here, they can mind the gym while I'm gone, it won't be too long." Misty said with a reassuring tone and a nod of her head.

Professor Oak sighed in relief, "I can't thank you enough for this, you're really helping me out."

"Not a problem, professor.. I should be at the lab by tomorrow if I take my bike." Misty said and smiled happy she was going out on a little adventure.

"Be careful….." Professor started but stopped when some pokemon stared fighting inside again, "ahhhh, stop that…DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The Professor yelled as he jumped away from the screen, he quickly popped his head back round, "thanks again, Misty….Ahhhh…..Good luck!" He yelled then the screen disconnected.

Misty eyes widened at the scene, but she chuckled slightly with a shake of her head, and she grinned, "guess I better get going, gotta pick some pokemon to take with me.." Misty said as she grabbed her bag and returned her pokemon along with picking up some of her Pokemon only with some essentials that she would need such as potions, food and her sleeping bag.

The red head informed her attendant of her absent and they happy to watch the gym for a little bit. She got her bike ready and set out on the path that would take her to Bill's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty turns into a Pikachu**

 **Chapter 2**

The wind blew through the gym leader's hair, as she cycled on the path that would lead her to Bill's house, it wasn't too far outside of Cerulean City. "It feels great to be out for a little bit, even though I'm not going too far," Misty murmured smiling to herself, as she gazed up at the bird Pokemon flying just above her. The evening was drawing in as she got closer and closer to the house.

Misty smiled as she remembered the last time, that she was here with Ash and Brock, how she missed their adventures together and every now and again, she wished that she to go on another one. Little did she known that it might just come true this time.

Jumping off her bike, the redheaded gym leader walked beside it, as she made her way up the little hill leading to the house that over looked the sea, and it was attached to a lighthouse, which the Pokemon fanatic minded.

She set her bike to the side and chapped on the door, she heard quite a bit of clutter coming from inside. Her eyes raised at the loudness of the noise and she jumped back when the door swung open, "uhhhhh, hello whose there?" questions a voice from the other side of the door.

Misty blinked in confusion at why Bill hadn't fully come out of the door and it seemed like he was hiding since the room was in darkness. "Ummmmm hello, my names Misty, you might remember me from awhile back when I visited with Ash and Brock, we saw that giant Pokemon remember? I was asked by Professor Oak to come here and pick something up for him."

From behind the door the inventor's eyes widened and he sighed in relief. Bill slowly opened the door and switched the light on, "ohhhhh I see, yes I remember you Misty, how are you?"

Misty smiled as he stood before her, "I've been good, what about you?"

Bill seemed a nervous as he was looking around, "oh, umm, I've been fine, come on in." they walked in and Misty awed at the strange machine sitting on the back wall, many didn't papers and machine parts cluttered the house, which Bill used mostly as a lab and office space, of course he also had a bedroom upstairs.

"So, Professor Oak asked you to pick up something from me, well let me just go and get it." Bill said as he headed to a cupboard in the on left of the machine, "ahhhh, ha, here we are I hope the Professor maybe able to help me figure out what this is, I sent

"Pikkkhim my notes by email." He explained and headed back to the gym leader.

Misty took the package, "thank you, I'll get this to the Professor as soon as I can," she said and nodded in assurance.

"Thank you, Misty, I appreciate it," Bill nodded gratefully.

Suddenly the machine started buzzing different noises and some sparks emitted from it and the sound of a Pikachu was, "ahh, I forgot!" Bill yelped as he ran to the machine and pressed a few buttons on a control panel.

"Pikkkkkaaaa!"

A flash of yellow jumped out from a sliding door on the machine and appeared before Misty on the table next to her. The red head eyes widened as she jumped back in surprise, but she calmed herself when she saw the Pikachu.

"Pikachuuuuu!" he cried in relief and shook his body to smooth out his messed up fur.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu, I forgot you were in there. Please forgive me?" Bill sighed in shame.

"Pikaaaaa," the yellow mouse jumped up to him and a held up his paw and gave a nod.

Bill sighed in relief and nodded "thank you, Pikachu."

"I didn't know you had a Pikachu," Misty said smiling at the Pokemon while also remembering Ash's Pikachu who she also missed terribly.

"Why yes, but only recently have I met this little guy. I was on one of my travels and met Pikachu there, he didn't want to leave me. Now we go everywhere together, he's helped me out so much," the Pokemon fanatic explained as he pet, the yellow mouse on the head.

"Chaaaa," the yellow mouse cried happily.

Misty giggled at the scene but suddenly the machine started sparking a little bit again, they both jumped back a bit, "oh, no my machine I thought I fixed it," Bill said as he rushed around and found his tools and adjusted the back of it and it seemed to be working.

"There that should do it," Bill grinned as he put his tools away.

The red headed gym leader looked upon the machine in confusion, "if you don't mind me asking what is that machine for?"

Bill pressed a few buttons on it. "This is my latest invention, I call it the Pokemon Creation device, by using the DNA of Pokemon any human can turn themselves into any Pokemon of their choosing." He explained.

Misty's eyes widened in awe, "whoa, really?"

Bill nodded proudly, "yes, before you arrived, I was about to test this on myself, with my partner Pikachu. I was hoping to discover if I could actually talk to and even understand Pokemon while in that form."

"Wow interesting, do you think it would really work?"

Bill nodded in confidence, "yes, I'm sure it would."

Suddenly as they were talking, the sound of the roof breaking open startled them, two admin members of Team Rocket appeared down on the ground, smoke cleared, and Misty had backed away with Bill standing in front of her and Pikachu was on her shoulders.

"Who are you!" Bill demanded as he backed Misty away, he was afraid this would happen.

"I am Archer of team rocket, I am here for your research, hand it over." Archer said as he flipped his poke ball, up in the air, and a weezing came out. "Weezing use smog!" Archer yelled as he pushed Bill aside, Misty yelped as she fell backwards as the smog over took the room.

Misty was pushed into the machine by weezing, Pikachu had tried to stop it but fell in alongside her, suddenly the machine started sparking Misty yelped as a bright light appeared inside, "ahh, this machine is starting up, Bill!" She yelled but he was busy fighting off Team Rocket.

"My machine, Misty, Pikachu!" He yelled as he battled Archer, unfortunately several more rockets appeared and started to lifted up the machine by hooking it by hooks and ropes from a helicopter, Bill shielded his eyes as the smoke cleared.

"Well, looks like we win, later!" Archer smirked as he jumped on the machine and recalled his Pokemon.

Bill growled as he watched them fly off, "what do I do now!"


End file.
